


Happy nights, and ice cream.

by Frogyjones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn and alba are trans, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogyjones/pseuds/Frogyjones
Summary: Sometimes it's best to stay at home with some loved ones! And these three are very in love.
Relationships: Autumn Garner OC/Alba Olivieri OC/Brooklyn Johnson OC





	Happy nights, and ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new this is my first fic, so no super hard criticism :] but I love a good comment and I love others reading about me and my friends OCs

it was,, a nice night outside. the smell of rain lingering from a light shower that had Autumn quaking in his boots out of worry that it would get nasty, Alba promised to walk Sweetpea after it settled down so now they were both admiring the scenery. Sweetpea was lapping at the wet grass from time to time, trying to eat the occasional mushroom before Alba tugged her away from the tiny spores. 

the littered orange leaves gave a barely audible but satisfying crunch as you walked on their trail, Alba picked up a few pretty ones for her journal to press later, they would look nice there. the multicolored girl spotted a frog every once an awhile, hopefully before Sweetpea did so she could save the poor fellas. she picked them up out of the road and placed them across the street and out of the way of cars, held one or two for a few lingering moments to admire it while Sweetpea wagged her tail, holding back the urge to jump up and sniff it.

when they made it back home Alba washed of her hands thoroughly, dried them off and refilled the dogs water. even on fall nights like these it could still be in the 70s down in Florida. she made her way into the happy room, seeing Autumn curled up in his weighted blanket while sitting in one of the beanbag chairs, reading a book. 

" Where'd Brooke go? " 

" oh, she went out teh go get sem ice cream and a few othah things from Publix. "

" Ah, where shopping is a pleasure " 

Autumn let out a soft grumbly hum, setting the book down in his lap for a moment so he could turn the page. the Brazilians eyes settled over the top of the page, seeing the book title there. the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe. an old classic.

" did Brooke lend you these? "

" nah, I found em' in the used section of teh book store down teh road. ". 

" why'd you get this one " 

" me mum used teh read et to meh " 

the redheads freckled face rose happily at the memory, his face seeming less heavy and,, more,, soft and contagious. so Alba was none the better then to smile back. she planted a soft kiss on his forehead before getting up from her spot next to him. 

" I'm gonna get some pajamahs on okay, I'll be back in a sec, do you need anything?"

" uh,, , nah you're good " 

" okay!! "

the girl slipped out of the pastel walled room, closing the door behind her and venturing to their room down the hall. she chose a nice comfy outfit that fit the weather and tore of her other close and set them in her separate hamper. she pulled on a pair of soft blue shorts and an oversized graphic T-shirt with little pizzas all over it, set for the rest of the night. 

she snuck back in the room and snuggled up to Scot as best she could in the tiny beanbag. her arms wrapping around the lanky man in a soft comfortable embrace while her head rested on his shoulder. she let out a soft huff of air after getting relaxed and comfortable. 

" do you think it's too hot for hot coca? "

" weh could make frozen chocolate " 

" that would be fun too hm. maybe we should wait till Brooke gets back yeah? "

" yeh, it'll beh better with teh ice cream anyway. "

they sat there happily leaning against one another, lit candles surrounding them under the glow of yellow and orange light. the plants in the room almost giving the place an in nature feel while the bookshelf stood against the wall and the tiny shelf full of board games and gaming consoles sat next to the side table of the spare bed. just in case they spent the night in the room. at the end of the bed was the " chest of distractions " plushies and extra blankets, a few stim toys in case alba needed them and,, some other things. 

albas frogs were next to the bookshelf on a mini dresser, the cabinets under holding all the frogs necessities like food and cleaning supplies and a few extra decore items. their soft croaking could be heard from their corner. the walls were littered in small paintings they had added on over the years. trees and fields and mountains, bison and native flowers that resembled Autumn and Brookes home back in SD. 

albas eyes glazzed over her green eyed partner's book, reading lines of text that were vaugly familiar, lying somewhere in the back of her brain.

" where are you in the book? " 

" uh,, , teh par where teh liddel boy and his sistah are talkin' to teh white witch " 

" with the Turkish delights? "

" yeh yeh!! those are lovely. " 

" I forget that you used to live in Scotland sometimes, you basically grew up on those didn't you? "

" yeh, mum always gave meh one afteh I did somethin' good. "

" that was sweet of her, you know i could buy you some at the store. they sell a few British candies I'm sure they got those. "

" that'd be nice,, "

a few more moments passed between the two, a comfortable silance filling the room as they huddled for each other's warmth in the tiny room. and then there came a soft knocking at the rooms door, Brooke slid through the door with a smile on her face.

" Y'all ready for ice cream? I put it in the fridge downstairs let's get moving people "

" ah nice!! come on let's go make some of that hot cocoa oh! maybe we could do root beer float style and plop some ice cream in our cocoa. " 

the coily haired girl helped lift Autumn up from his reading spot taking his books and blanket from him and putting them in their correct locations before hobbling down the stairs to join the other two.

" Alba!! would it be too gross if I put lucky charms over cookies and cream with sprinkles!? " 

" Mmm- yeah that's a little too much!! " 

she made it down and around into the kitchen, letting a smile take over her face if their hadn't been already. Autumn was making hot cocoa in the corner for all of them while Brooke got the tubs, bowls, and spoons out as well as several topping choices. 

" Alba what do you want? " 

" uh,, just strawberry is fine I don't need any toppings " 

" wow that's boring but if you insist " 

Alba let out a huff of annoyance, going into the pantry and pulling out a bag of good ol' bannana chips. setting them down on the table. 

" ill- put some freeze dried bananas in there "

" okay now we're talking!! can I get a wahoo!? " 

and Autumn, bringing over the mugs one at a time does, in fact, " Wahoo!! ".

" you guys watch that show too much " 

" it's like the 3rd time we've rewatched it "

" exactly. " 

they settled down back up in the happy room again, under a big knitted blanket Autumn had mostly made, of course he needed some assistance at some points, and they were happy to oblige. it was a good learning experience and some nice bonding time for all of them. 

" Hey Alba, I like your pizza shirt it looks cute on you " 

" oh thanks!! your uh,, , what- what does your shirt say " 

" oh it says " fuck y'all bitches " I saw it at goodwill " 

" the fact that you set foot in a goodwill makes me think your slowly turning into an old white lady "

" oh no maybe I am OoOooO!! it's a curse!!" 

" oHmy God StOp- "

a few happy gravely laughs came from Autumn's scared up throat while he watched the two girls bicker and mess with one another. getting on each other's nerves all the time yet never once doubting their love for one another.

" you two are adorable you know that? " 

" okay Autumn you're forgetting who the mega bottom in the room is " 

" OH HO HO- yeh wanna play that gem little lass eh? "

" you sound like fucking Santa but more aggresive " 

" yeah like 90% of the earth gets coal and you have to like be a legit Angel to get presents " 

" they don't cut corners in the south pool " 

" how the fuck would you know that. "

the room fell silent for a moment before they all started bursting out in a laughing fit, holding their drinks and bowls close as to not make them spill over. 

" I can't believe our boyfriend is Santa Claus " 

" that's some sort of kink, we could totally do that for Christmas. alba is their something from Hanukkah that can be considered sexy. " 

" uh. the menorah it's got them curves "

" we'll find it on eBay I promise " 

" am I allowed teh have a say in thes? "

" no I'm sorry this is above any of our control it's the only choice " 

" thes is whet happened on Halloween last year " 

" oh jesus fuck that was INSANE " 

" don't remind me please. " 

now this time they really tried to calm down, letting all their laughes turn into soft rumbles of happiness till they were all tired out from the fun, Alba had taken their dishes downstairs, washing them and drying them off before putting them away, returning upstairs to join the soft like of the people who loved hee most dearly. 

" you guys are a bunch of crack heads but I love you both. ".

" wow that was so wells spoken Alba we should make a golden plack of that and hanging in here.".

" don't test me Brooklyn Johnson." 

" on no she used the full name on me He Lp!! "

" yer diggen' yurself a hole dear. ". 

" yeah well what if I wanna be down here Autumn " 

" okay okay hush please, we need to sleep I swear it's like 12am. 

" yeah Autumn mom needs her bueaty sleep " 

" with ah face like that, I don think so " 

" that's one thing we can agree on "


End file.
